Bets and Brakes
by kyootness
Summary: Ludwig was close to hanging himself. Why, oh why did he accept a bet with his self - proclaimed awesome brother of all people? What was he thinking? Oh. That's right. He wasn't thinking at all.


A little oneshot I had to take off my chest.

* * *

Ludwig took another sip of beer. "Please, remind me why I'm doing this."

His awesome brother grinned widely to him and answered "You know very well why you're doing it, West, darling."

Ludwig leaned against the counter, nestling his face in his arms. He grunted something.

Gilbert patted him on the back. "Exactly, West. Now, give a meaning to this night."

Ludwig lifted his face up to look at that excuse for a responsible brother. Why _the hell_ was he doing this, again?

_Because I let myself get dragged in a lousy bet._

Ludwig swallowed another sip, or better said, gallon, of beer. What was done couldn't be undone. He could not take back his word. And now, he was going to try and feed the beautiful waitress, on whom he had a fat crush, a pathetic pick – up line. Because Gilbert had said that he was too much of a chicken to talk to his not – so – secret love.

And Ludwig didn't let people tell him that he was a chicken.

Ever.

Not even his awesome brother.

So they made a bet. Along with a hundred euros, the winner got to boss the loser around for a whole day.

But part of the bet was also chatting the waiter up with a pick – up line from Gilbert's repertoire. And not get rejected by the girl in the process. (or get arrested, seeing how Gilbert's lines were always a little… explicit.)

Winning would have meant that Ludwig, for the first time in his life, could have told Gilbert that he wasn't awesome and to remove his mug from his sight for a whole day.

But now that he was going to get down to business, Ludwig cringed at the thought of what his brother would make him do had he – God forbid! – lost the bet.

Gilbert laughed at his brother's mental conflict. "Look, West, if you're so scared, you can always quit. I'll win the bet, but you won't lose face with your pretty waitress!"

Ludwig shook his head. "I never go back on my word. You know that."

Gilbert chirped "Then go get her, tiger!"

Ludwig felt the sudden urge to strangle his brother.

He got up and went to her.

Oh, she was so pretty! She had the most beautiful chestnut hair (with a single curly hair sticking out) and light brown eyes. And her figure… she was lean and willowy, and always dressed with clothes that hugged her perfect curves in a way that made Ludwig want to have a cold shower.

And she was always cheerful, all smiles, chatting with people with that lovely Italian accent…

Argh.

"Here goes nothing" thought Ludwig. He drank the last of his beer and walked towards the counter, where his crush was busy making cocktails.

Gilbert was already laughing his head off in the background. _Thanks a lot, bro. That's nice of you._

Taking a deep breath, he said "Hello, miss."

The girl looked up and smiled. "Hello boy, what can I get you?"

Ludwig closed his eyes for a moment. _Please, let this not go as wrong as I know it will_.

When he re – opened them, the waitress was still smiling at him. Probably she thought he was drunk.

"All… all those…"

He blushed.

The waitress blinked. "All those what?"

_Let's get this over with. _

"All those curves, and me with no brakes." He said in one go.

_There. I said it. There goes my only chance with this girl. _

He could hear Gilbert laughing and pounding his fists on the table in the distance.

The girl looked at him stunned. She didn't say anything. She didn't move.

Then said "Ve, that was the worst pick – up line I have ever heard in my life."

Ludwig didn't even bother to look up from the ground. Or answer, for that matter. He felt mortified.

Then he heard her laughing. His gaze darted towards her.

Damn, she was so beautiful…

"You really must have been desperate to talk to me if you came up with that! Ve, you're cute, all blushing and embarrassed!"

The laughter sounds in the background stopped dead.

Ludwig was opening and closing his mouth, trying to find something intelligent to say to the girl, his face ablaze.

"You're really cute, ve! My name is Felicia! I get off in one hour. Wait for me, sì?"

Ludwig could hear bells ringing in the distance. He was so close to crying in happiness.

"I… yes! I'll wait! See you later!"

She gave him one last smile before turning to the next customer.

Ludwig went back to his seat, a very pleased smile on him lips.

Gilbert was speechless. He couldn't say anything.

Ludwig gave him a smug smile.

"So, my very un – awesome Gilbert, how did I go?"

Gilbert tried to speak. But his mind was blank.

Ludwig tried to not laugh.

"You should breath, Gilbo. You're going blue."

Gilbert blurted out "Get that look off your face!"

But Ludwig was simply too happy to care for his bro's outbursts.

Later that night, while Ludwig was chatting with his beautiful waitress, an ashen faced albino man roamed the city, rambling about curves and brakes, earning only pitiful looks and a few slaps.

* * *

Oh oh oh! Ludwig, you sex bomb! I knew you could do it!

Yeah, I know. I'm a sucker for fem!Feli and blushing!Ludwig. Aren't them just so cute?

And don't worry about Gilbo. He survived.

And, of course, if you have a spare minute, review. Let me know what you think of it =D


End file.
